Beautiful Babies
by Tazbb12
Summary: Once upon a time someone said we would make beautiful babies together...A week after Frost's death Jane gets a surprising visit that could change her life forever. Established Rizzles with all supporting cast making appearances
1. Chapter 1

The sun had just started peaking through the curtains, but she had been awake since before the street lights went off. She couldn't help it after the week they had, she just didn't want to take her eyes off her sleepy beauty.

It was less than a week ago that a great man was taken from this earth far too soon and everyone was still trying to process that his bright smile wouldn't be shining at BPD again. While putting on a strong front Jane was struggling with the loss of her partner and friend. She was throwing herself into her work to keep her mind busy. However, it was those few hours when the world was sleeping that the pain set in.

_A few hours prior_

"_Hey pretty girl," Maura spoke softly into the phone trying to wake herself up from the late phone call._

"_Maur."_

_It was like a bucket of cold water was thrown on her. The pain and vulnerability she heard in her girlfriend's voice was heartbreaking._

"_Jane," Maura replied ready to do anything requested._

"_It hurts," she cried out._

"_Baby I am on my way over," Maura replied already half way down the stairs in just a silk pajama set._

Maura arrived shortly thereafter and crawled straight into Jane's bed wrapping her arms around her crying girlfriend. She whispered loving words and softly rubbed her back until Jane cried herself to sleep. Now Maura lay in bed watching her beautiful girlfriend in a state of peace, maybe the only time she would get peace all day.

"Morning," Jane rasped out her voice harsher than usual from crying all night.

"Hey pretty girl," Maura kissed Jane's tender lips.

Jane huffed out.

"I must look like a mess."

"No, no you look like the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Forgive me if I think you're a little bias," Jane smiled snuggling into Maura's side.

"Doesn't make it any less true."

"I'm sorry I called you over here in the middle of the night."

"Never ever be sorry for calling me."

After years of dancing around each other, Jane and Maura finally figured it out and had been dating for about a year. Most nights they spent together but since Frosts death Jane had needed space and time to process things. Maura understood knowing Jane better than anyone….. when Jane was ready Maura would be the first call.

"Thank you for coming," she looked up to kiss her girlfriend.

"Always."

Jane started wiggling her way out of bed.

"Where are you going?"

"We have to get ready for work sometime," Jane sighed not feeling up to work but certainly not up to just laying around all day.

"Jane, you know it is ok to take a day. It's been a long week and the funeral was just the other day. No one will fault you for taking some time off."

"I get that Maura I really do but I just I can't right now. I need to have some normalcy in my life and going to work is normal for me."

"Ok, but we are leaving early today…no late nights."

"Big plans tonight?"

"Oh yeah I was thinking some drinks and a pizza on my couch."

"Now when you say pizza do you mean some goat cheese vegetable satan pizza or…"

"Or an extra large extra cheese meat lover's pizza with a side of anchovies."

"I love you," Jane said with a giddy smile.

Jane was sitting at her desk starring across at the empty chair. She just couldn't believe it and she certainly didn't understand it. How could such a good man just be taken like that? She was going to miss his smile and the way he made her laugh…she was going to miss her friend but the manner in which it ended would never sit right with her.

"Camille," Jane said in shock seeing Frost's mother walk into the bullpen.

"Hi Jane," she said with a soft smile.

Jane was amazed this woman could function right now let alone offer a smile.

"How are you? No, I am sorry that is stupid."

"It's ok Jane. It has been rough but it really was a beautiful service. I cannot thank you enough for the kind words you spoke."

"It is the least I could do…he was family…you are family," Jane said wanting to make sure that was clear.

"Thank you," Camille said trying to hold back the tears. "I am heading back to Virginia tomorrow…I got a lot of Barry's affairs in order and I will come back at a later date to go through his apartment. I just need a little time for that."

"Understandable, if you need any help with anything or just someone to talk to I am here…we are here."

"There is one last thing I need to do before I head back home. Is there some place we can talk?"

"Oh yes certainly," Jane said escorting Camille into the conference room.

Jane sat down across the Camille and watched as she pulled an envelope out of her purse.

"Barry fully understood the dangers of his job and knew every day when he left his apartment in the morning he might not return that night. He did some things in preparation that one day he wouldn't make it back let first being setting up a very detailed will. The lawyer reviewed his will with me and will be executing most of Barry's wishes contacting the necessary people but I wanted to do this one. The lawyer will be contacting you later about some other things but this piece needs to be done by me."

"Oh ok um what is it," Jane said never thinking she would be mentioned in Frost's will?

"I already know what this letter says but you need to read it."

Jane nervously took the letter offered to her.

"Jane….If you're reading this I guess my time is up. I am sorry I left you to deal with Korsak and Frankie alone, but I know you can handle them…give em' hell. You were the best partner…the best friend a guy could ask for. I know you always had my back and if this was a case related death don't blame yourself Jane I know you did everything you could….sometimes it's just a guys time. I valued every single day we had together. You taught me not just how to be a homicide detective but how to be a better person. I love you Jane Rizzoli….now don't get to soft on me and cry in front of my ma."

Jane couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"I am writing this letter a few days after you and Maura finally got together…I hope you're still together now…I know you will be because you two are perfect for each other. Don't make me come down there and haunt your ass for doing something stupid and hurting her…I will be watching. Once upon a time someone said we would make beautiful babies together and while the source might not have been credible she wasn't lying we would make some beautiful babies. I don't know what your life plans are or if you or Maura want kids but I would be honored to be your donor. I have a couple samples at the Sperm Bank of Boston. Please do not feel pressured to use me as a donor but I wanted the option to be there. I will not be offended if you choose not to use me or if you don't want kids…again it is just an option. I love you Jane and know I will always be watching over you…Frost"

Jane was in tears reading this letter. She looked up at Camille who was also in tears.

"Camille," Jane said barely able to find her voice.

"Jane what Barry said is true…do not feel pressured to accept is offer. This is entirely up to you and what you want in life. I just ask if you do use Barry that maybe if it is ok if I could know," Camille requested not wanting to over step.

"Camille whatever happens whatever decisions are made…when I have kids you will know. I certainly wouldn't keep my babies away from grandma Cam."

Jane and Camille shared a good cry together before swapping stories and remembering the better times of their son and friend respectively. It was almost noon by the time Camille left with promises of being in touch soon.

"Morgue," Maura's voice came through the phone.

"Maura I am ready to go home," Jane said her voice distant as she looked down at the letter again.

"Let me just set Susie up for the afternoon and I will be right up."

"Good, because we have some things to talk about."


	2. Chapter 2

Maura and Jane sat in silence across from each other at the dining room table. They had arrived home and Maura made them something to eat while Jane figured out what she really wanted to say. Maura took note of an envelope that was sliding between Jane's fingers. It was clear whatever was in that envelope was consuming Jane's mind. Maura placed two plates on the table before sitting down waiting for Jane to make the next move.

It took a few minutes but finally Jane placed the envelope flat on the table and slowly pushed it across the table. Maura looked down at the envelope that was now situated in front of her and suddenly her nerves were in overdrive. She had no idea what was in there but if it was cause Jane this much pause than it must be something pretty big.

"Go ahead…read it."

Maura looked apprehensive

"It's ok I promise…take your time and read it."

Jane watched as shocked washed over Maura's face. She assumed it was because she realized who this letter was from. Maura glanced over the top of the letter with questioning eyes. Jane gave a small smile and a nod of encouragement. Maura went back to reading and it only took a few moments before tears were streaking down her cheeks.

"Jane," Maura barely rasped out as she rested the letter back down on the table.

"Camille came into the squad room this morning to talk to me. She is heading back down to Virginia but there are a few things she wanted to do before she left…this is one of them."

"I don't know what to say honestly…I had no idea Barry did this."

"Neither did I, it must have been after the case with the surrogate mom and baby John Doe. When we went to question the crazy nurse before we knew it was her, she said Frost and I would make beautiful babies together. I guess that got Frost thinking about his future. We talked a little that day and he said he did want to have children some day."

"I am glad you got to talk to him about that baby…to get to know him beyond the Detective."

"He is pretty much everything I would want in a man….you know if I liked men," Jane added seeing Maura's playfully questioning glance.

"He was a great man. So have you thought about this?"

"I mean I just found out about this a few hours ago but it is all I can think about. I know Frost wanted children and he will never get that chance now. He was an only child and Camille will never have a chance at a grandchild if I don't do this."

"Jane, Barry made it very clear that there is no pressure on us to do this. We can't bring a baby into this world just because you feel guilty about Camille never having a grandchild. That wouldn't be fair to us, Camille or this baby."

Jane sat there for a moment before a smile spread across her lips.

"What is it Jane?"

"You said us."

"Well, of course it is us. I am in this with you Jane and will support anything you decide….but know I am with you always."

"So, if I do have this baby you would be there with me."

Maura took both and Jane's hands in her demanding total attention.

"Jane Rizzoli I love you with everything I am…whenever I think about my future you are always the main feature in everything I do. If you have this baby you're not doing it alone…we will have this beautiful baby together."

Jane gave a shy smile.

"I just was sure…I mean we haven't even been together a year."

"Jane you have been my best friend for years and I have loved you a lot longer than just when we officially started dating. There is nothing traditional about us and no time table will dictate when we have a baby. You don't need to make this decision right this minute baby. Let's just take some time and relax for the rest of the day…and then we can start doing some research into the process if you choose to do this so you can make an informed decision."

"That sounds good…there is an afternoon Sox game on today it should just be starting."

"Go relax on the couch and I will get you a beer," Maura smiled giving Jane another kiss.

Jane smiled at her girlfriend before heading over to Maura's plush couch and flicking on her ultra high def TV. Watching games on any other TV now was just a disappointment…Maura had ruined her for other TVs.

"Here you go beautiful girl."

"Thanks sexy lady."

Jane took that first sip of beer and smiled at the comfort it brought.

"What's wrong," Maura asked seeing Jane's smile falter.

"I just realized if I do this I will have to give up this amazing drink for 9 months."

"Well, really more like 13 or 14 months with breast feeding."

"Ugh," Jane pouted cuddling with her beer bottle.

"Oh don't be so dramatic. With the amount of times you have been in the hospital and on major drugs you should be used to not drinking for extended period of time."

"No more baby talk and talk of giving up this refreshing treat…I just want to relax and watch my Sox."

Maura cuddled up to Jane's side and enjoyed the simplicity of the moment. It wasn't often they could relax without interruption and after the week they had both needed this time. Jane had a lot to think about and it was going to be a decision that could change their lives forever.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jane."

No response.

"Jaane!"

Still nothing.

"JANE," Korsak finally yelled.

"Huh, did you need something Korsak," Jane asked coming back from her day dream.

"Go home."

"What," Jane was clearly confused?

"We have been working on this case all week and any remaining leads to check we can't do until the morning. You have been sitting there starring at that case file for the last half hour. Go home, we can start again tomorrow."

"But Vince…

"No, don't make me pull rank on you…or worse call down to the Dr."

"Anything but that…she is already on me about eating and sleeping more."

"You do tend to get a little tunnel vision with cases like this."

Jane just grumbled as she pulled her jacket off the back of her chair and headed out. She hit the down button on the elevator and waited for it to carry her down to see her beautiful girlfriend.

"You look busy," Jane said a little disappointed as she walked into the morgue.

"Oh Jane, I wasn't expecting you. About to head out on another lead," Maura said seeing her girlfriend holding her jacket."

"My, my is that a guess Dr. Isles," Jane smirked?

"No, it is a statement."

"Well, it is a false statement. I am heading home. I was hoping you would be somewhere close to coming home as well."

"Oh I am."

"Maura you're elbow deep in this guy," Jane said pointing to the body currently on her table.

"Well, yes but I am just finishing up. I just have to close this guy up…why don't you head home and order dinner and I will be there in 30-45 minutes."

"All right that sounds good."

"And something green with dinner Jane please."

"Deep fried pickles it is."

"Jane," Maura said looking less than amused.

"Ok, ok I'll order a salad."

"Thank you," she said giving Jane a quick kiss.

Maura never rushed her work, even though she badly wanted to get home to Jane, now was not the time to start rushing. She carefully closed the body back up and documented everything. She cleared her lab and was excited to be heading home. It seemed most of this week had been dedicated to catching this latest killer. So far he had eluded the police but it was only a matter of time before he made a mistake. Maura was a little surprised Jane was heading home in time for dinner; having a few moments to think about it on the drive home she hoped everything was ok.

Maura pulled into the driveway and everything seemed normal. Jane's car was also in the driveway and a few lights were on downstairs. When she opened the door she immediately heard the little pitter patter of puppy paws flying in her direction.

"Hello Jo," Maura said bending down to catch the small dog that took a flying leap at her. "Have you been keeping mommy company," she asked the tiny dog happily scratching behind the dog's ears.

Maura set the small dog down and she took off back towards the living room where she assumed Jane was.

"Jane," Maura called out.

She was only met with a yip from Jo Friday. Maura walked into the living glancing into the kitchen trying to figure out where her girlfriend was.

"Oh my god Jane," Maura said rushing to the couch after seeing Jane curled up in a ball tears in her eyes. "What's wrong love?"

Maura sat on the coffee table and reached to take Jane's hands in hers. She waited a few minutes for Jane to collect herself and brushed back some hair from her face.

"I'm going to make an awful mother," Jane mumbled out.

"What," Maura asked more so confused than not hearing her?

"I can't do the mom thing I would be awful at it. All I do is work and I can't shut my brain off. Even now I can't stop thinking about catching this killer and being back out there on the hunt. I have no idea how to raise a baby I can barely take care of myself."

Maura was a little surprised at Jane's doubts but would work through each of them with her.

"Jane you are going to make an amazing mother. I have never met someone so loving and caring…someone so loyal and protective. When you love, you love with your whole heart..a type of love any child would be lucky to experience."

"Maur my job is awful for raising a baby. I love my job I don't want to have to choose..I am not ready to give it up."

"Jane, you don't have to give up your job. Plenty of women have families and still work. That's not saying you won't need to make adjustments…we both will. You would have to be on desk duty while you're pregnant and after the baby comes we will have to establish a little more routine. I know we can't predict when we will be called in but we can stick to a more 40 hour work week over 80 hours. I can have other people on call for overnight hours if an ME is needed in the middle of night. When we started dating you adjusted to making more time for me," Maura said with a smile.

"You work with me Maura…I can take a longer lunch or we can go out for dinner before getting back to the office. I can't do that with my kid."

"No, but you can take a hour and pick our child up from school and get a snack before going back to work or you can have your mom or me bring the baby by for a break you will inevitably need. I know it is hard to imagine Jane but you will make adjustments."

"I'm going to mess this kid up."

"You're not alone in this baby. You have me…you have Korsak, Frankie and Angela. I know you say she hovers and can be annoying but your mom raised 3 amazing kids. I know, I know Tommy had some problems but look at him now. He has such a big heart and he is such an amazing dad to TJ. You are not along in this Jane. You're going to make such an amazing mother."

Jane laid there for a few moments thinking about everything. She sat up and rubbed her eyes tired from the long day and the emotional breakdown.

"I'm scared," she whispered.

"It's ok to be scared. It means you care so much and want what is best….wait does this mean that you're doing it? You're going to used Frost as a sperm donor."

Jane paused again. She long ago came to the conclusion she was going to do this but she never spoke the words.

"Yes, I am."

Maura smile tears instantly in her eyes.

"Maura are you ok," Jane asked concerned?

"We are having a baby," she leaned forward and kissed Jane.

Jane didn't want to stop; she pulled Maura off the coffee table and into her lap.

"What do you say we go celebrate this news," Jane asked trailing kisses along Maura's neck.

"Hmm I think that is an excellent idea."

Jane stood up carrying Maura bridal style in her arms.

"Wait…wait…wait," Maura said pausing Jane before they got to the stairs.

"What?"

"Grab the pizza."

Jane leaned down and kissed her deeply.

"I love you," Jane said walking over to where the pizza box was allowing Maura to grab it.

"You love pizza."

Jane laughed.

"My two favorite things wrapped up into one amazing night."

The two laughed before heading upstairs to really celebrate.


End file.
